miraculous_factsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrien trivia
Trivia * The character of Adrien was created around 2012.https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/674697032121061376 * The earliest known appearance of Cat Noir was on the fake cover of Issue #12 of The Mini Menace Ladybug. * In Polish, the pronunciation of Adrien's surname "Agreste" means gooseberry. * Fans originally called him Félix, after a famous cartoon cat. For some time, this name appeared on the original French version of Zagtoon's official website,Felix seen on Zagtoon's site but later disappeared with newer, equally reliable sources calling him "Adrien." ** It was later revealed that the Ladybug PV version had in fact been called "Félix," and Félix and Adrien are not the same character. Adrien was made around 2012 to replace Félix.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/674697032121061376 * Adrien's appearance changed immensely from Félix's design (seen in the Ladybug PV) to his own design. Félix's design included more formal clothing with black and gray colors, desaturated green eyes, and a tidier hairstyle. As Cat Noir, Félix wears higher boots and doesn't have a staff for a weapon. ** Their personalities are also different. Félix is less social, not openly friendly, and unkind to Marinette. ** Unlike Félix, Adrien's ring can come off anytime. This is seen in "Lady Wifi" when he, as Cat Noir, gets locked into a freezer and the impact causes his ring to fall off his finger, which makes him revert back to normal. * Because Félix was Cat Noir in the Ladybug PV, Adrien was never seen in 2D form until the Miraculous: Tales from Paris webisodes. He will be seen again in 2D in the Miraculous Ladybug OVA, as Adrien is confirmed to still be Cat Noir instead of Félix.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/679310947933102080 * The French name "Adrien" comes from the Roman cognomen "Hadrianus," which means "from Hadria." In the days of the Roman Empire, Hadria was a town in northern Italy and the namesake of the Adriatic Sea. The Adriatic Sea is known for the dark-colored sand on its beaches, and for this reason, the name is also commonly translated as "dark one." ** His last name, "Agreste," means "rural" in French. It is also the French name for the grayling butterfly. Hence, his full name may be taken as meaning "dark butterfly". ** Jokingly, Thomas Astruc said that his middle name is "Perfection."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/870801677229666304 * In "Copycat", Adrien's phone number is shown to be +33635124. * As he says in "Pixelator", he got to go to his first concert. * According to Gabriel Agreste's voice actor, Adrien is not allowed to play Pokémon Go.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756963609532432384 * The name "Chat Noir" is French for "Black Cat." Some sources have called him "Black Cat" instead of Chat Noir or Cat Noir.MIPCOM 2013 coverage page 59/142 ** In the Korean, Hebrew and Serbian versions, Adrien's superhero name is "Black Cat." ** In the Russian version, Adrien's superhero name is "Super Cat." * Cat Noir's legacy is as old as ancient China, as revealed in "Volpina". * His responsibilities as a superhero not only include fighting akumatized villains, but also patrolling among many other things.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/660792250310524928 * Adrien doesn't appear to have as many issues juggling his normal life with his superhero work as Marinette does. However, he does struggle on occasion, as seen in "Princess Fragrance" when he misses his chemistry class, in "Simon Says" and "Gorizilla", where he had to be in two places at the same time, and in "Backwarder" where he had to hurry back to the train before his father noticed he was gone. ** This might be because Nathalie arranges most of his activities (extra studying, photo shoots, fencing, Chinese and piano lessons, etc), unlike Ladybug who arranges her things alone, but it is still suffocated. * Cat Noir has been turned evil several times so far, having fallen under the influence of Dark Cupid's hate arrows, ending up under the control of The Puppeteer, being affected by Princess Fragrance's perfume, becoming controlled by Despair Bear, then being affected by Zombizou's kiss and lastly being affected by Malediktator's declaration bubbles. ** Unlike the others, Malediktator didn't use Cat Noir to fight against Ladybug. * As Cat Noir and himself, Adrien has been affected the most times by akumatized villains out of the French Miraculous superhero team with a total of 18 times. * According to Thomas Astruc in a joking matter, Cat Noir's suit is made of "boyfriend material".https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/667592702557597696 ** The suit is not made of leather but it is the closest material.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/665267709043679232 ** The ears are made of the same material as the rest of the suit.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657147376709312513 *** With that it could be possible that the suit is made of artificial leather or of an alternative for leather. ** The bell functions as a zipper and was added "because it looks cute."This was answered on Tumblr before Thomas deactivated his account, ergo, no link. Admin Princess of Harte asked the question about the bell. *** The bell on Cat Noir's suit is a reference to a domestic kitten, conveying his inner desire for a loving home. * In "The Collector" reveals that Cat Noir’s tail is detachable. * Cat Noir's cat ears and tail are clearly fake. However, they respond to his mood and enhanced senses. ** During "Dark Cupid", when Cat Noir isn't able to confess to Ladybug because their transformations are about to run out, his ears move down. ** In "Animan", his cat ears move when he hears Animan coming. ** Again in "Troublemaker", where he heard the villain's incoming attack. *** Cat Noir has done many catlike actions, caressing his tail after Ladybug pulled it in "Stormy Weather", Ladybug scratching his chin in "Animan", cleaning himself by licking water off in "Princess Fragrance", purring in "Prime Queen", as well as growling at the villain, Audrey petting and cuddling him, licking his paw and chasing the toilet paper roll and the light of Ladybug's laser pointer, playing with Audrey's necklace and taking naps in "Malediktator". In other episodes he runs on all fours like a cat. * In the French version of "Copycat", Cat Noir calls Ladybug "Buginette" (in French, adding "-nette" to the end of a word is a way of showing affection). In the English version, he calls her "Bugaboo." ** In the French and Korean versions of "The Evillustrator", he called Marinette "Princess". In the English version, he calls her "little lady". * In "Gorizilla," Adrien's email address is revealed to be adrien@agreste.mode. ** The first time he went to the theaters with a friend was with Marinette in "Gorizilla". * In "Syren", it is revealed that Adrien has Ladybug and Cat Noir figurines. ** He also says he has always wanted a goldfish. * In "Sandboy", as himself, Adrien's greatest fear is being trapped alone, and as Cat Noir, his greatest fear is Ladybug hating him. * As in "Weredad", Adrien as Cat Noir reveals that this is the first time a girl admits being in love with him. * During a Q & A on January 15, 2019, Jeremy Zag confirmed Ladybug and Cat Noir will reveal their identities and that it is already written.https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1085274395109675008 ** Which is done in "Oblivio". Although they were under the case of amnesia from the villain and had forgotten about the reveal once Ladybug restored everything with Miraculous Ladybug. *** In the same episode it is possible he took pictures of Ladybug with his staff while transformed and when she wasn't looking and the photos transferred from his cat phone to his regular one or he got them from Ladyblog. * Adrien has his own official Instagram account. You can find him under @adrienagrestebrand.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1152334692370309128 ** According to him on his instagram page, he believes that Marinette's bracelet it's really lucky after he wins two fencing matches. ** Adrien mentions when having a break between photoshoots he likes to read classic novels. ** He also mentions in instagram when he was younger he had a fear of thunder. ** He says the park is one of his favorite places to do photoshoots. ** He enjoys doing photoshoots as Cat Noir for civilians as well as hanging out with his other allies. @alya.ladyblogger ** Despite disliking being home-schooled Adrien disliked being sick even more. ** Has a desire to live in a small house or like a little cute cottage. ** Also, he mentions that he has always wanted a sibling, and used to be close to his cousin, who he hasn't seen for nearly a year. * As Mister Bug, Adrien mentions in "Reflekdoll", that he always wanted to capture an akuma with Ladybug's powers. * Adrien is the only member of Miss Bustier's class or French Miraculous Superhero Team that wasn't akumatized in the permanent timeline * He is the first person to only be aumatized in an alternate reality. * As of recent Season 3 spoilers, Adrien is the second person following Marinette for having the most Miraculous used on one person following the Cat Miraculous, the Ladybug Miraculous and the Snake Miraculous. * He is also the second person following Marinette for having the most fusion forms with Snake Noir. ** As of the "Battle of the Miraculous", his current Cat Noir form, his Mister Bug form in "Reflekdoll", his Aspik form in "Desperada" and his Snake Noir form all have been revealed. * Mister Bug was first revealed in concept art shown at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, 2018. * Adrien is the second male to wield the Ladybug Miraculous as Mister Bug succeeding Micazoyolin, contrasting to Marinette, who is the first female to wield the Cat Miraculous as Lady Noir. ** He is also the fourth known person of French origins to wield the Ladybug Miraculous temporarily succeeding Jeanne d'Arc, La Coccinelle and his partner Marinette Dupain-Cheng . * Aspik was first revealed in concept art shown at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, 2018. * Aspik's name is a version of aspic, the French word for "asp," an archaic name for venomous snakes that inhabited the Nile region that is now believed to refer to the Egyptian cobra. * Snake Noir was first revealed in concept art shown at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, 2018. * Snake Noir's name translates to "Black Snake". * In "Cat Blanc" reveals that Adrien has a fifth first name which is Athanase. ** As of "Cat Blanc", Adrien has the most kill counts of all the series, since the titular villain not only cataclysmed and killed Ladybug and Hawk Moth, but the entirety of Earth's inhabitants as a result of his Mega Cataclysm destroying the moon and flooding the entire planet. ** Cat Blanc is also the first akumatized villain (and by extent character) to kill a member of his own family, since it's shown that Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste was cataclysmed and Emilie Agreste may have presumably drowned as a result of Paris' flooding after the moon's destruction (or she may have been simply cataclysmed as well). ** According to Thomas' tweet on "Cat Blanc", Adrien also broke the record for the longest time a person has been akumatized with it being over the course of a few months. *** These facts are erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. de:Adrien Agreste es:Adrien Agreste fr:Adrien Agreste ko:아드리앙_아그레스트 pl:Adrien Agreste pt-br:Adrien Agreste ru:Адриан Агрест References